CIA and Vampires
by Phantasii
Summary: Bella married Jake she has two babies and a new job in Califonia a new vampire had ruined her marriage and after two years she finally feels the supernatural life she once knew is disappearing and she's happy but that is threatened by a shapeshifting vamp


Disclaimer: I do not intened any copyright infrigmentation for Twilight and Stephanie Meyer. All characters belong to her except for the ones i have made up.

I'm new to actually writing for fanfiction but i have been reading other people's stories for quite let me know what you think. I would appreciate it loads.

Sphna

xx

* * *

Chapter 1

"I'll see you later, Bella." Annabel said in her high soprano voice. Such a sweet girl. She had just given me all the information I would need for my next case and was heading home. David, my receptionist is going out with her and he told me that he's going to pop the question on their date tonight.

I smiled thinking she's going to be the happiest girl in the world in a few hours. I helped David pick out the perfect restaurant earlier this morning. I also arranged for them to have their whole restaurant to themselves and roses scattered everywhere. Hopefully that will set the scene for David; I just wish I could see her face when he gets down on one knee. I wonder if it would be anything like mine three years ago, when Jacob proposed.

"Yeah, have fun tonight. Oh, and thanks for the files and stuff. Much appreciated." I replied with and huge grin slapped on my face. With that she turned on her heel, with her coat folded over her arm and purse hung over her other shoulder, strode out of my office. Her long blond hair flicked back as she left and I couldn't help but feel smug, I finally know a secret in the office, that she doesn't. We are really close, me and Annabel, I tell her everything but she usually keeps things from me to surprise me. Apparently, she finds my reactions funny. Like the one time, she asked me to meet her in an Italian restaurant to discuss a case and instead, some guy with black hair and deep brown eyes walks up to me and tells me he's my blind date. She knows that I've been single for over a year now and she won't stop trying to hook me up with guys. In her opinion, the faster I get back on the wagon, the faster I will move on from my 'depressed' widow phase.

I miss Jake, I really do. He was the world to me. We went out for little over a year after I found out that he was a werewolf, when he proposed to me. He made me smile and he made me happy, so there was no reason for me to say no. Three months later, we were a young married couple. I was nineteen at the time and still recovering from the blow Edward left me. Jacob healed that, and we fell in love. I accepted that Edward was my past, and Jacob was my future. No point moping around, right?

Annabel left the office and my attention was now diverted to the folder sitting in front of me on my desk. I glanced up at the wall clock, it just turned four. I need to pick up the girls in half an hour, so I better get cracking. I opened the beige cover revealing a white sheet with a name, address and other personal information belonging to the man. Clipped onto the top right hand corner was the photo, he had shoulder length black hair, and peculiar purple eyes. His nose was perfectly angular, as was his mouth and nose. His skin was pale and smooth. He doesn't look like a criminal at all. Hm….weird. I flipped over the picture to read the information on the profile page. His name was Gregory Turmoil, he was last seen to be living in Canada however, he has a history of moving around a lot and he hasn't been in any recorded book since last fall, when he was caught on camera as a possible witness of murder in Seattle. The police haven't been able to track him down so he's been passed onto the FBI as of last month.

Great, another missing person assignment, God, I'm really getting tired of these. Why can't I do proper field work? I've been working here for two years, it's about time they let me do a real case. I read through the rest of the notes in the folder and it was already quarter past when I was on the last sheet. Gregory was last seen travelling on a train from Forks last summer. Wait, Forks. I was in Forks last year. I quickly flipped back all the loose sheets so I could get another look at the picture. Something about him looked so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

Last summer, what did I do? Last summer we were visiting Billy in La Push and Jake went to help out his old pack, whilst I was helping Emily and Kim set up things for the barbecue _that_ night.

"_Hey Bella, so how are things in Chicago? We really miss you round here." Emily said. The scars on her face were still there but having spent so much time with her in the past, it's easier to ignore and look into her eyes when she speaks. She was smiling and she always looked beautiful when she smiled. I can see why Sam loves her so much, in conjunction to the whole imprinting thing. It was sometimes strange, the fact that I wasn't Jake's imprint but I was still married to him. I was the only woman in the house who wasn't both an imprint and a wife of the Quileuete werewolves doing duty out in La Push. I was just the wife and mother of Jacob's children. Sometimes I would get scared that if he ever were to imprint on some other women, he would leave me and the girl for her. But the night before the wedding, he did promise that it was only me he loved and no one will take my place._

"_Ermm…good. I got the job as the consultant I was applying for, and the girls are enrolled in a nursery and Jake's still looking for another mechanic who can work at the garage, so he can expand the business." I replied with a smile. "How about you and Sam, are you going to stay here or move away after the baby's born?"_

_Emily was six months pregnant with her and Sam's third child. Kim was by the sink, washing vegetables we were going to put into the salad, when a wailing sound came from the living room. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry Em." I said to Emily as I walked out towards living room where the kids were playing. Elizabeth, mine and Jacob's eighteen month year old daughter had just woken up, and was crying on Emily's sofa. I walked over to her and picked up, cradling her in my arms. I rocked her back and forth until she went quiet. I looked at face and her eyes were closed. She looked so much like her father when she's sleeping. She had Charlie's dark brown locks and my eyes but everything else was from Jacob. I smiled and held onto her for a few more moments, just to have her close to me. Jacob should be home soon, but looking at Elizabeth made me miss him._

_The front door swung open to reveal a petrified Jared and Embry. Embry's cheeks were wet with tears. Jared's eyes were watering but tears hadn't brimmed over. Billy and Thomas (Sam's boys) were chasing Jenny (My two year old) up the stairs. As soon as they were out of sight, Emily and Kim rushed into the living room to see what was happening._

"_They…He...Bloodsuckers…Jacob" Jared stuttered. As soon as he said Jacob's name, my heart stopped. My breath was cut short and there was a lump in my throat. Something was wrong, I could feel it I my heart. Tears had already escaped my eyes and fell on Elizabeth's cheek. She stirred, and placed a hand on my cheek, wondering why they were wet. _

"_Jake!" I yelled. The one risk of being a vampire, it was a dangerous job, he was hurt, that much was cleared without having to be said at all. Jared and Embry were looking at me apologetically. I tightened my grip on Elizabeth, before wobbling over to Kim. I gave Elizabeth to Kim, before I collapsed. Embry was over to me in a flash, holding me so I didn't fall completely and hit the ground. My vision was blurred with tears; my mind was in a mess. Where's Jake? What happened? _

"_I'm sorry." Embry whispered._

"_No, don't" I screamed, slapping Embry's arms. "Take me to him, I want to see him." I choked out, my breath coming in quick gasps; Jared was at my other side, holding me up against his body, whilst Embry moved us forward. We go out into the yard, where I was helped into Jake's Volkswagen rabbit. Embry stayed with me in the backseat and Jared let me go and went to sit in the front, he started the car and we were on our way to go see Jake. _

_Jared said bloodsuckers, that definitely meant something bad had happened, if they got in a fight with vampires. Oh please don't be the Cullens, I thought. _

"_We tried Bella, we tried." Embry whispered softly, holding my shaking body. The car stopped and Jared was opening my door in an instant. They helped me out and walked me over to where Sam, Quil, Seth were stood, their backs to me, circled around something, shoulders hunched. I ran up to them, pushing Sam and Seth apart so I could see. There, on the floor, lay Jacob, his head was on Quil's lap, and Leah was turned away sobbing. I kneeled down in front of Jacob and cupped his cheek in my hand. He was in human form, his normally bright russet skin was dull, lifeless, there was blood covering his neck and dripping down his bare chest, which thankfully was moving up and down, but very, very slowly._

"_Jake" I cried. I figured out what was happening. Tears kept on coming, blurring Jacob again and again after I blinked the last batch away. There wasn't enough blood behind his cheek and his breaths were cut off, shallow. Sam wasn't going to take him to hospital, because he knew the inevitable had dawned upon Jacob, and wouldn't risk the pack like that. Stupid Pack!_

"_Don't cry, Bells. The girls, think about them." He whispered weakly. What was he doing? Saying goodbye? No, no! _

"_Jacob Black! You think about them. Heal! Heal now! Stupid werewolf gene! Kick in!" I barked. He was not leaving me, he was not dying._

"_Can't Bells, not enough blood, it won't work fast enough." He said softly, reaching his arm over to touch my cheek. "I love you, you now that right." I erupted into more sobs. He wiped my cheek and carried on speaking, "Take care of Lizzy and Jen, for me. Please."_

_I nodded, I moved forward, leaning into him. I lay down beside him, my legs wrapped in his and my head leaning on his arm. "I love you, too." I whispered back, and kissed him on the lips. He moved his lips in sync with mine, but started to slow down, his mouth pulled up into a smile against my lips. I pulled back to see him smiling. _

"_Hey guys, take care of her, will ya?" he called to the pack behind me, but never moving his eyes from mine. "Love you, Bella Swan." He loosened his grip on me and closed his eyes. _

"_Love you, Jacob Black" I whimpered, I leaned into his body and hugged him close to me. I started to cry, and when I felt movement from him completely subside; it really started to sink in. No more Jacob Black, he was dead, my love, husband, best friend, gone. The father of my babies, they don't have a father anymore, I don't have a husband. No. I closed my eyes and they went black, I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to wake up from a dream._

And I did wake up, on Emily's sofa, covered in Jake's blood. I fainted in Jake's arms, the next day was his funeral, and I told the girls that their Dad passed away. They didn't understand until a few days later. Elizabeth kept calling out 'daddy' and all I could do was hold onto her tight and whisper 'it's okay'. Jenny stopped playing with her cousins for a few days; I stopped talking to anyone other than my girls for a whole month. I stayed in La Push the following month, wanting to be close to him. Charlie came around a lot helping me with the girls. Quil helped me move back into Chicago. He even stayed to make sure I would be okay, and I was. As soon I was back, I started work, cleaned the house, dropped off and picked up the girls from nursery, everyday. And every night for six months, I would lie on the edge of the bed, and cry myself to sleep.

Six months after Jacob died; I pulled myself together after finding out what exactly happened that night. A vampire, one that no one in the pack had seen before and definitely not the Cullen's because he had purple eyes, had sucked the blood out of Jacob, and left him to die. That was really strange, the pack hadn't heard of werewolves being the new meal of vampires, and neither had I.

I shook out of my flashback and started to gather all the sheets on my desk do I could go home. I stood and pulled my purse from under the desk, roughly stuffing the folder into it. Slinging it over my shoulder, I walked to wards the door. I flicked off the lights and opened my office door, only to step into the workers hall. Boards were placed up, separating people's offices; this was where I had first started in the FBI, as a consultant. Now I get my own office but still not that much of a salary boost. Oh well, not like I ever did anything completely spectacular for them, like many of my colleges had, those who also had their own offices. I was just pulled through because of a favour from one of the chiefs in this division.

I glanced at the clock and read off that it was four thirty. Time to pick up the girls, I headed towards the elevator, luckily it was empty. I got in and pressed the button for the ground floor. I waited for the light heady feeling to overcome me, and it sure as hell didn't forget to hit me this time. Ping! And the doors slid open. I walked out looking at the floor trying to save myself from falling over my own feet. I've had way too many slips on this floor. As I crossed the reception, I waved at Kate, who was on the phone whilst trying to handle a tall, bulky man behind the desk. She's such a hard worker. I walked out of the glass revolving doors and headed down the road to the car park where my car was parked. Obviously! The sky was grey and there was a light sprinkle of rain. I spotted the rabbit and made my way over, digging through my purse for the keys. When I get into the car, I turned on the heaters, out of habit. I pulled out of the lot and drove towards the girls' school. It didn't take more than five minutes; I climbed out of the car and walked to the railing where I usually wait for them. I saw all the little boys and girls running out the entrance and onto the pathway leading to the school buses and parent either stood like me by the railings or waiting in their cars. The children started to disperse and I couldn't see the two the belonged to me anywhere. After a short while, most if not all the kids were gone. I started to panic when my cell phone buzzed. The caller id said it was Paige. I rented a house off Paige Williams, who lived next door. She's a good friend, reminds me of Kim a lot. She occasionally babysits Jen and Lizzy when I have to work overtime. I hope the girls are with her.

"Hello." I called into the speaker after flipping it open.

"Hey Bella, I collected Lizzy and Jen ten minutes ago, I was at the interview for the schools new art teacher and I thought it would be okay if I pick 'em up early, to save you the trouble. Sorry, I was meant to call you earlier but I got sidetracked, anyway I'm at your house now with the girls." She said in her high soprano voice.

"Okay, thanks Paige, I was waiting for them now and I started to get worried. I'll be over in no time. See you in a bit." I replied, hearing the beep as she put down the phone.

Paige sometimes picks up the girls and I guess it kind of made sense seeing as though she did have that interview at the school today. I got back into my car and drove home. I noticed her car parked outside her house, I pulled in, in front of her, parking outside my home. I got out quickly, dying to see the girls and opened the front door.

"Hey babies." I called as I pulled the key back out of the slot.

"Mummy!" I heard the laughter of my tow angels as they came running, hugging my legs with big smiles plastered across their faces. After shutting the door behind me I bent down to hug then back. Jenny was now three and Elizabeth was a two year old. The school they go to is amazing, it included a kindergarten and preschool, which is such a bonus, meaning that they will be with their friends throughout their school career.

Paige walked out of the family room and stood in the doorway watching me embrace the kids. She was also smiling sweetly, but when doesn't she? She is very pretty, with sheer blond; it's almost white hair in a bob cut that frames her face perfectly and the most beautiful blue eyes. I looked into them to remind myself of their water like crystals. But I stopped smiling when I realised they were not blue. No they were…..topaz. My mouth fell open; the colour was exactly the same as the Cullens. Oh no. I pulled back my jaw, closing my mouth and forced a smile back onto my face, trying to act nonchalant. Maybe she got new contacts, but, such a familiar yet unique colour. I tightened my hold on the girl before releasing them.

"Mummy, Paige got us a budgie!" Jenny said as I pulled back and stood up. I held my hand out, and she grabbed it with her small ones. I also picked up Lizzy with my other arm and placed her on my hip.

"Really, that's so cool, are you going to show me? Did you say thank you to Paige?" I replied. Lizzy pecked my cheek and I placed a kiss on her cheek too. Jenny pulled me into the family room passing Paige on the way. I was still looking into her eyes wondering if I should asked her about them, but when I watched her follow me into the room, I stopped and noticed shocked, she walked with such grace, coldness radiated ff. This was definitely not Paige, she doesn't walk like that and she is usually so warm. There was only one thing shouting in my mind. Vampire.

I pulled Jenny into the front room making my way back towards the door. That is definitely not Paige and this is dangerous. I was rushing with a worried Elizabeth in my hands and a squirming Jenny behind. I rocked back on my heels when the vampire was suddenly in front of me.

"Bella." She said. How did she know my name? How did she get into the house? And how could she have touched my daughters? Why was she here? Did she know the Cullens? There was one thing I definitely knew; she was a 'vegetarian'. But that doesn't mean that she's not here to kill me.

"Please, leave them alone, take me." I practically begged her. My daughters weren't going to get hurt like Jacob did. No, I promised I would take care of them.

"Bella." A voice repeated Paige. This voice was all too familiar and it came from the hallway. Then the very thing that broke my heart stepped up from behind the vampire who looked like Paige. My heart stopped and tears threatened to brim over. My vision was getting clouded and cleared again when I blinked, astonished, I felt my tears roll down my cheek and onto Elizabeth. I kept my eyes on his, whilst moving back with Jenny who was gripping my leg in fear.

"Mummy, who's this man?" She asked. I was still so shocked I couldn't inhale or exhale at all.

"Edward." I choked a moment later. "What..what are you doing here?"

* * *

Again please review and tell me what you think. I will only write more chapter if you ask me to, so please let me know if i should continue.

Sphna

xx


End file.
